Scrooge's Adventures in The Swan Princess III: Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom
Launchpad McQuack flying his plane through the canyon in his usual method for flying, much to the fright of Scrooge McDuck and the enjoyment of Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby. Launchpad is taking them to Derek and Odette's kingdom is preparing a celebratory Festival Days event. Unknown to them, a wicked witch Zelda, who was once a consort to the evil sorcerer Rothbart, and her sidekicks, Sweetie and Zach Varmitech, plans to wreak havoc to their kingdom by stealing the Forbidden Arts (which was somehow re-created) that would grant her great and limitless powers and abilities and rule over the kingdom. As part of her plan, she captures a yakey-bird named Whizzer who has the amazing power and ability to imitate any voice after hearing it only once. Threatening his life, she sends Whizzer to the castle at Swan Lake as a spy. There, Whizzer overhears that in reality Derek did not destroy Rothbart's notes on the Forbidden Arts, thinking that someday he would use their limitless power and ability for good. Following a chase with Puffin, the information is passed back to Zelda, she goes to the castle dressed as a Swedish "accordion slave" from a fictional country called, "Chuten-Chuten-Doodang". Zelda charms over Lord Rogers, who falls for her with humorous results. Derek's mother, Queen Uberta, who wants Rogers to be her dance partner in the Festival Days talent show known as "the lady in black", is annoyed with Zelda to the point of almost being jealous. Zelda is allowed to stay in the castle after she nearly injures her ankle (though it's hinted either Zelda faked or she healed her ankle when no one was looking), and that night Whizzer steals Rogers' keys so that Zelda can steal the treasure chest with Rothbart's notes. With the notes in her possession, Zelda leaves the castle via a green seeker. By the next day, the grief-stricken Rogers accuses the "wolf in Queen's clothing" Uberta of sending Zelda back to that "crazed accordion loving king" and remains in a motionless, heartbroken state. However, the Queen is determined to win the talent show, so she takes Rogers to her library to have him snap out of it. Zelda has the notes, but to her dismay, the last corner of the devastating power and ability to destroy has been torn off, preventing her from gaining its full powers and abilities. After asking Whizzer what Derek said, she realizes that he did it. The witch commands Whizzer to send Derek a ransom note that she writes, while she uses one of her green seeker fireballs to capture Odette and Scrooge and bring her back. The seeker successfully brings Odette and Scrooge (and Jean-Bob, Blythe, Kipper, and Tiger as stowaways) to Zelda's lair, and Zelda ties them to a rock in the main part of her lair. When Odette attempts to escape with the note in hand, the witch sees this from the reflection of the newly re-created orb and retaliates by transforming Odette into a swan and imprisons her, Scrooge, Jean-Bob, Blythe, Tiger, and Kipper in an orb of green fire. Derek, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby has both received the ransom note and retrieves the missing Forbidden Arts note from a book in the library of his mother's castle, where she tries all afternoon to get Rogers to get over Zelda and literally back onto his feet. When Rogers hears about what has happened and finally comes to his senses, he rebukes Zelda as a "mean muffin". Puffin crosses paths with Whizzer and another chase ensues between the animals. Launchpad, Speed, Puffin, Russell, Minka, Zoe, Boog, and Elliot convince Whizzer to help them by telling him that there's no need to be afraid to do the right thing. Whizzer eventually agrees, and the gang head out to help Derek, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby rescue Odette and Scrooge. By the time they are reunited with Derek and Huey, Dewey, & Louie, Zelda has obtained the last note and gains the full power and ability to destroy. A battle ensues, during which Zelda conjures up a destroying red seeker fireball to destroy Odette. Odette flies away from the lair in a frantic attempt to escape the seeker. Willing to make amends for helping Zelda, Whizzer distracts her by imitating Rothbart's voice, allowing Derek to snap the witch's wand in two, and she falls back on her own green fireball she had imprisoned Odette, Scrooge, Jean-Bob, Blythe, Kipper, and Tiger in, and is destroyed. Sadly, Puffin arrives to inform Derek that Odette had been killed by the fireball-destroying spell because she could not get away. Devastated by his beloved wife's death, Derek breaks down and cries. His tears are visible on his cheeks and he sits there, still sobbing quietly. He destroys the Forbidden Arts notes by setting them on fire. The flames take on the orange-and-yellow fiery shape of a swan, and Odette materializes, having been resurrected by the Forbidden Arts. During the talent show, Uberta and Rogers' version of the tango ends in disaster as they both go right through the stage. Despite that, Uberta wins first prize. Derek and Odette watch from nearby, and Odette asks Derek to promise her that there is no more magic in the castle. Derek tells her, "So long as you're here, Odette, there will always be magic." Scrooge doesn’t join them, since he has his own idea of fun. He hopes to finally relax after the whole ordeal, however, right when he's going to take a dive in his money, he sees Zach tried to steal his treasure. "But it's only some loose change!" Scrooge starts chasing him. "I'll change your face, you thief!" Scrooge chases him down the street. Scrooge ends the movie by saying "Somebody, stop those pants!" Villains defeats *Zelda - Killed by a fireball *Sweetie - Locked in the doghouse surrounded by wrought-iron fence by Webby and Blythe *Zach Varmitech - Chased by Scrooge for trying to steal his treasure Cast *Jeff Bergman - Scrooge McDuck *Russi Taylor - Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby *Michelle Nicastro - Princess Odette *Brian Nissen - Prince Derek *Katja Zoch - Zelda the Sorceress *Zachary Bennett - Zach Varmitech *Anya Cooke - Sweetie *Christy Landers - Queen Uberta *Donald Sage Mackay - Jean-Bob *Doug Stone - Speed *Steve Vinovich - Puffin *Terry McGovern - Launchpad McQuack *Martin Clunes - Kipper *Chris Lang - Tiger *Ashleigh Ball - Blythe Baxter *Sam Vincent - Russell Ferguson *Nicole Oliver - Zoe Trent *Kira Tozer - Minka Mark *Martin Lawrence - Boog *Asthon Kutcher - Elliot *Sean Wright- Rothbart/Rock Chutney *Paul Masonson - Whizzer *Joseph Medrano - Lord Rogers *Owen Miller - Bromley *Rosie Mann - Bridget Category:Uranimated18